The inventive concept relates to a wireless communication device, and more particularly, to a method of managing data required for decoding.
Wireless communication, i.e., the transfer of information or power between two or more devices, has become an essential tool for personal and business use. With file sizes and device quantities increasing, the demand for high speed data services for wireless communication devices has increased.
5G, or new radio (NR), communication systems aim to provide ultra-high-speed data services, with speeds of several Gbps, using an ultra-wide bandwidth greater than 100 MHz. By comparison, conventional long-term evolution (LTE) and LTE-A do not meet these needs. Thus, methods of transmitting a signal using a wide frequency band is necessary to meet current demand. However, the frequencies used for ultra-wide bandwidth communications may be difficult to secure. In some cases, the desired transmission rates may be achieved by using a millimeter-wave hand such as a 28 GHz band or 60 GHz band.
A wireless communication device may perform decoding on a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) received from a base station to perform communication in the 5G system. However, there is a need for methods of efficiently managing the data required for decoding the PDCCH using a buffer configuration in a wireless communication device for 5G communication systems.